When the past and present collide
by mrmuscle
Summary: i really dont have a summery let, but i will soon.


I dont own Jimmy Neutron. Please read and review. This chapter maybe confusing, and this may seem like an oddball story, but it will get better, I promise.

* * *

When the past and present collide

Chapter one: Bringing down the house

Jimmy Neutron was with his two best friends, Sheen Estavez and Carl Wheezer, at the park. Sheen and Carl were conversing with Jimmy, which was irritating the heck out of Jimmy.

"Come on Jim, just admit it. You like Cindy Vortex." teased Sheen.

"I do not!" screamed Jimmy, at the top of his lungs.

Jimmy, having enough of his best friends' teasing, walks away. As he was walking, he remembers a conversation he had with his parents, before there untimely passing.

flashback

Jimmy was walking into his kitchen, after being called in from his lab by his mother. Jimmy had a bad day at school, and was in an extremely irritated mood. As Jimmy was walking into the kitchen, he noticed something amiss. His mother was sitting by the table, drinking coffee. His father was drinking coffee too. While that seemed normal, the look on their faces showed worry.

"Jimmy, have a seat." said his dad.

Jimmy, sensing some looming big talk, sits down by the table, facing his parents.

"Son, we have noticed lately that you've been coming home angry and irritated. We want to know what's wrong." said Hugh Neutron, with a seriousness that some would say is uncharacteristic of him.

Jimmy crossed his arms and looked down, unable to face his parents. He remained silent. Jimmy's dad looked at Jimmy's mom, silently signaling her to take over the conversation.

"Jimmy, you know you can always talk to us about anything. Your father and I are just trying to help you. Please, talk to us."

Jimmy let out a small sigh, looked at his parents, and frowned. He looked down again and said one thing.

"Cindy".

Hugh and Judy looked at each other, and then looked at Jimmy with an understanding that only a parent can have.

"Sweety, you have to understand something. When a girl likes a boy, but doesn't know how to tell him, she sometimes decides to tease and make fun of him." said Judy.

"Ya right. That'll be the day." said Jimmy, bitterly.

Judy was about to say something, but decided against it, so Hugh jumped into the conversation.

"Jimmy, what exactly did Cindy do to make you so upset?" asked Hugh.

"The better question to ask is what she didn't do to make me upset. Today, see rigged my desk to toss a pie right in my face; see laughed at me, embarrassed me, and made me into a laughing stalk. She pisses me off so much that I wonder why we even moved here." said Jimmy, rage burning in his eyes.

Jimmy balled his hands into a fist and slammed his fist into the table, making it rock and shake. Jimmy's mom was about to yell at him for that and swearing, but Hugh stopped her before she could.

Once Jimmy calmed down a little, Hugh stood up, put his hand on Jimmy's shoulders and said, "Son, I want you to know something. While you may think Cindy is irritating, she is just jealous and in love with you."

"Really?"

"Really. Think about it. You have an IQ of 235. How can anyone, including Cindy, match that IQ? They can't. Besides, with your inherited looks and charm, what girl, including Cindy, could resist you?"

"I suppose your right." said Jimmy, with a genuine smile on his face.

"You're darn right I'm right. Now, let go out for ice cream."

"I'm all for that." said Jimmy and Judy.

end of flashback

Jimmy, after remembering that, felt happy and sad. After all, his parents passed away, so how could he feel truly happy.

_Well, at least I don't have to live in a foster home. After the government found out I was a genius, and a millionaire, they let me keep the property and my inventions._

Jimmy walked into his parents' house, which was now his. Without his father talking about duck or his mother baking a pie, the house felt empty. Jimmy walked around the house, after dropping his backpack off in his room, until he finally decided to do something that needed to be done. Jimmy grabbed his hypercube and put everything that was in the house into his hypercube, except for one lighter and a shield. He went outside. He grabbed the lighter out of his pocket, turned it on, and threw it into the house. He put the shield on over the house, leaving one little hole for oxygen, so the fire wouldn't spread past a certain point, and he stood on the street, watching the fire consume the house.

_I'll be back for my inventions later and, if not, goodbye Retroville, hello Australia._


End file.
